This invention relates to a method and apparatus for welding a resonance chamber to an air induction system component without adversely affecting tuning tube length.
Typically in an air induction system, tuning tubes are used to reduce undesirable noise and are positioned for communication between an air duct and a resonance chamber. Tuning tubes are designed to a specified length and diameter to achieve a desired tuning frequency. Traditionally, the air duct includes a first tuning tube half and the resonance chamber includes a second tuning tube half. The first and second tuning tube halves are abutted against each other and a weld is formed about the diameter of the tuning tube.
This traditional attachment method has several disadvantages. For example, improper welding can affect the frequency of the tuning tube. If too much pressure is exerted on the tube during the welding process, the overall length of the tube can change, which in turn changes the frequency. Improper welding can also result in leaking at the mid-section of the tuning tube, which can also adversely affect the frequency.
Thus, it is desirable to have a method and system for attaching a resonance chamber to an air duct component that does not vary the desired frequency of the associated tuning tube, as well as overcoming the other above mentioned deficiencies with the prior art.